Boys Over Sakura
by Sasuke-kun is Happy
Summary: He was already a prince, heck- he was the leader of F5! And she was the peasant who hated F5 in the first place. Oh Sakura, not a tough weed, just a hard flower to pick. Meteor Garden/Boys Over Flowers/Hana Yori Dango!xNaruto
1. Sakura meets, you

**A/N:** I present you, a **Hana Yori Dango / Naruto** crossover! In an **AU**

Shipping: (?) unexpected.

And yes, the main character is Sakura.

* * *

"Oh no! My books!" she yelled innocently. Bending down as other high school students passed her without caring, one kicking her books farther away. _"The first day of high school, and I'm as clumsy as ever.._."

Sakura stood a few feet behind her watching the girl. _"A new student?"_ she thought as the girl struggled, Sakura taking pity on her. She sighed, walking over to help her pick everything else up.

"Here you go, these two were kicked a bit farther." handing the books and lending out a hand.

The girl looked up nodding shyly. "Th-thank you." grabbing her hand she stood and latch her books closer.

"Transfer student?"

"Uh, y-yes..."

"Cool! Well, I'm Sakura. And you are?"

"H-hinata. Nice to meet you S-Sakura-chan." she replied giving a slight bow.

"You too Hinata!" Sakura smiled cheerfully. Looking around at the many more students she sighed. "Hey Hinata, why don't I help you around school? Let's see..." Hinata handed her the class schedule. "I could show you where everything else is and in the meantime hang out!"

"H-hai! Arigato Sakura-chan."

"No problem! Oh and hey, there's my cousin right now!" she pointed to a blonde with a ponytail walking their way. "Hey Ino!"

Ino waved a friendly smile while rushing over. "Hiii Sakura! Ah, who's this?" she asked pointing to the dark haired girl.

"Ino this is Hinata. Hinata this is Ino."

"H-h-hello Ino-chan." Hinata stuttered.

"Hi Hinata, nice to meet ya! Are you new here?" she asked. Hinata nodded. "Hm well, I don't know what prompted you to choose this school but here, let's give you a tour! Welcome Hinata, to the famous Konaha High. The most hellish place home to the rich and almighty famous!"

"With the most superficial girls," Sakura sighed.

"And the hottest guys!" Ino jumped for joy. All three girls looked at each other and laughed. "Well c'mon, we're off to a great start!"

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Sakura and Hinata walked out of second period laughing. Turns out they had world history together. They met up with Ino as the three walked to the cafe, with lunchtime and ready to eat.

They plopped down their table with servants placing food on the table. Today's menu: Seafood's finest; Lobster drizzled with lemon on top and rice cakes wrapped finely in a seaweed bun.

"Food! Yes!" squealed Ino stuffing into the dish.

"Typical Ino pig. Can't wait to be served." Sakura joked. Ino gave her one hell of a snob.

"Atleast my food doesn't all go to my forehead." she replied sticking out her tongue. Sakura winced and Hinata chuckled. "So Hinata..." Ino paused to chew and talk more with her mouth full, "How're you liking the place?"

"I-it's alright."

"Hah well, you haven't exactly lived out everything else yet." said Sakura. "It's like one big dramatic soap-opera in here!"

"Agreed. And the fact that today is Friday..." and without thinking both looked at each other in tired dread. "Here it goes again."

"Wh-what's happening today?" Hinata asked. And her answer came quickly as a bunch of people ran past the Cafe and into the main hall.

_"Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

_"Finish him off!"_

_"Go F5! Go F5! Go F5!" _They heard in the distance.

"It's them." said Sakura annoyed.

"W-w-what's F. f-five?" asked Hinata. "That's a funny name to be called..." she commented weakly.

"It's not so funny when you get into their business..." Ino replied bleakly.

Both girls knew the routine for these events. Whenever something like this happened, every student -every last one- HAD to be there. It's the basis of control and commands.

"Let's go."

* * *

_Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura! _

_Your average normal pink-haired green-eyed girl..._

_Ok well, not really._

_As you can see here, I'm 16 and a junior at Konoha High._

_School for the wealthy._

_Something that I'm not._

_My parents put me in here, as a dying wish for me to have a great future someday,_

_and achieve the best now._

_I didn't want to disappoint them, and so I decided to stick to it._

_I live alone in a 1-bedroom apartment, but Ino and her family provide half of my financial support._

_The rest is through my afterschool job at Powder Puff's Delights Bakery._

_-_

_Often I hate school, I really do._

_It's filled with a bunch of sissy-pricks and jerks who know nothing about life but through their money._

_They think every thing's all fun and games!_

_Oh, you don't agree with me?_

_Take a look...

* * *

**Let the games begin.**_


	2. Diamond Boys

_Kick_

"Ugh!" groaned the boy in pain as he held his abdomen. "Sumimasen Uchiha Sasuke!" he pleaded over the towering figure.

He merely smirked leaving him to take a look at the encircling crowd around them. "Fans."

"Sasuke!! Sasuke!! Sasuke-kunnn!!" the girls squealed.

"Go Sasuke! Beat him! Yeah! F5!!" the boys roared in.

He took a look around seeing the energized faces and... one that was not so enlightened. 'Hn'.

-

Sakura saw that stare. She saw that smirk. She saw that... that... jerkface priss she wanted to punch the living daylights out. And all she did was glare.

"They are so cool! Go F5, yeah!" Ino shouted. "Sakura, he's looking at you! Whaaa'? Stop glaring... he's getting aggravated."

Sasuke smirked and went back to hitting the guy. The guy's friend was also unlucky, for another member went on him. The other 2 watched in delight as one did not care.

"We're F5 and we rule this school!" said the blonde one through the roaring cheers. "Yeah! Believe it!"

-

Sakura hated what was happening. Pure delight and joy over violence? Didn't these people know how to solve things like humans- and not animals!? Two were pounding on the guys like dogs, another roared out proud like a fox, the other acted as a dominant lion, and the last, well... Polar Bear describes it. Heck, why is he there, he doesn't even care!

"This is stupid." she said angrily storming away through the crowd. Ino watched her cousin.

"Sakura wait! You know we can't go. Everyone has to stay here."

"Well I'm NOT everyone. Neither am I a part of them." she said sternly.

-

The Uchiha looked back to the crowd trying to find that one un-amused face.

Too bad, she left.

* * *

She opened the door and stomped down the emergency exit staircase overlooking the rest of the school grounds. "Damn them, thinking they're _all that_! They know nothing of what it feels like to get hurt. Nothing!" she gruffed. She punched the wall and her fist reddened. "I'm so sick of you... you all F5!" she screamed into the empty air. "Stupid brats, pick on someone your own size!" Another punch to the wall sent blood to seep out of her knuckles.

"Damn it."

* * *

"Sasuke, let's go." said the eldest pridefully.

"Accomplished! Finally!" stretched out the 'polar-bear'. They walked in the line through their ranks, passing by Ino and Hinata. She gasped.

"Is something wrong Hinata?" the blonde asked.

"Th-that...that's m-m-my-"

"Oh hey, c'mon Hinata-chan! We still have to find Sakura!" she cut off grabbing her friend and urging her to go. The crowd died out of cheering as the bell rang for students to now get into class.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

-

"Ah Teme, that was great! Haha, we nearly pummeled him!"

"We? Hey, me and Uchiha over there were the ones busting our asses while you three stood like cheerleaders!"

"You picked an easy target. Don't blame us for your lack of strength to bigger opponents."

"Tch' like _that_ was even a fight. Neh' Sasuke-kun, we should've just stuck to the ladies now, shouldn't we?"

"Hn."

They walked through the classes, girls admiring them withs 'aw's and sighs. The F5, fearsome five, five for fighting, and to hell they would ANYONE take them down.

-

She let out an aggravated sigh and did the last tie to her right hand. _"There, perfe-Ow."_ It still kinda hurt, the injury small though. The bleeding stopped but you could tell blood came out. It stained on the cloth too. _"Oh shoot, class! Guess I'd better go."_ Picking up her book bag she headed up the stairs and to open the door. _"Stupid boys. F5 this, F5 that, for once couldn't something really bad just happen to them!?"_

-

"Sakura! Sakuraaa there you are!" yelled out Ino as she spotted her.

"Hey Ino! Sorry I Just--"

_**BAM!**_

-

His body flew backwards from that knock-out, his head throbbing in pain while an oozy warm feeling ran down his nose. The other 4 quickly helped him up with two of them to his sides lifting up their comrade. Other by-passers quickly stopped to watch the scene, their beloved leader scorn with bruises and blood.

"Sasuke-kunnnn!" the fan girls screamed in horror and sadness. "Sasuke-kun are you all right? Sasuke kun? Sasuke kunnn!?"

Lucky the rest of F5 hurdle them from touching him.

"Who... did... this?" he growled, yet no answer. "WHO-DID-IT!?"

He wiped off the blood, some still coming out as he slowly averted his eyes to the person who in an inappropriate time flung the door open and hit him.

"Oops..."


	3. THAT Girl

"Oh my gosh, Sakura!" Ino gasped at what had just happened. Hinata was terrified at the boy's reaction, hiding behind her.

"WHO-DID-IT!?"

"Oops..."

Slowly she let the door go as she turned to face him.

"YOU." he spat out bitterly recognizing who she was. "You **pesky annoying little** girl."

Quickly she glared at him as her anger brewed back. "I'm sorry your HIGHNESS, did I HURT you? Well I'll be damn." she replied as coldly.

Oh Sakura, with her fist-of-fury and a wise mouth to add to it.

Everyone stepped back with surprise as she stood up to him. NO ONE in their right mind would stand up to the F5, much less their leader. What the hell was this girl thinking? Did she _want_ to die early!?

He clenched his fist as the rest looked upon with interest. Sasuke was known for a short temper, which easily could be released in the worst possible way. She stared right into his eyes, emerald locked into onyx showing no fear or emotion.

He took a step closer to her, both bodies less than a feet apart. Bending down he smirked, whispering something into her ear, "Don't take me for granted. You better WATCH IT, if you know what's good for you."

Walking away he bumped her shoulder, his group following behind. They took a glance irratatating her.

She smirked. "It that supposed to be a **_threat_**!?" She replied calmy not facing him.

All mouths gasped at the response. The hell?

"Hn." once more an official Uchiha death glare, and they soon continued on their way passing both Ino and Hinata not saying anything.

_"She looks familiar..." _the eldest thought, looking at the shy girl.

* * *

Word got around school of the escapade. It's one thing that someone steps up to the great Uchiha, and it's another that's it's a GIRL. 

"She gave an attitude to Sasuke! How dare she!"

"He gave her a daeth threat!"

"Dude, Sasuke's gonna make her pay!"

"Yeah, but did you SEE how she told him off!? Heh' she's a strong-willed girl... and pretty cute too."

"Except for that HUGE forehead! That _has_ to go."

-

"Sakura! What just happened!? You, you told Sasuke-kun off!" Ino cried out next to her cousin. "He-he's gonna murder YOU!... US! You just screwed up my chances with any of the F5! They probably hate both of us now!" she freaked as Sakura rolled her eyes. School had already finished as people murmured and talked everytime she passed by.

"I could care less."

"WHAT!? This is Uchiha Sasuke and the F5 we're talking about here Sakura! Do you _know_ what they can do to us!?"

"W-why is it s-s-such a b-big deal?" Hinata asked.

"Allow me to explain." said Sakura, "The F5 are also known by two names- Fearsome Five- or -Five for Fighting. It is a group formed way back in younger years of five boys from wealthy rich families. These boys consist of:

Nara Shikamaru, 16, the laziest genius of the group known for his brains and the fact that his father is the CEO of Nintendo Corp. This brings in serious cash due to the many amounts of products invented and bought over the last few years. He's a womanizer and only dates woman 2 years or older than him because of the fact that he thinks younger girls are too immature and 'troublesome'.

Hyuuga Neji, 17, the eldest and most influential in the group known for his words of wisdom and the fact that his family are top entrepenuers in the tea making and trading business. He's probably the most mysterious, and although he may seem smarter than you think, it's just the tea talking.

Inuzuka Kiba, 17, the second eldest and the biggest show-off in the group. Known for every male in his family to be involved in the military and ANBU. His mother's side owns the biggest cosmetic industry, Starr Products. And no, just because he has a terrifyingly over-sized dog doesn't mean he's just as strong.

Uzumaki Naruto, 16, the blondest loud-mouth in the group. He's also the most motivational one, and quite funny too. But his temper gets really riled up like a demon fox. He's known for being the only son of Yondaime- the greatest singer/actor that Japan has ever had, his legacy and money being left to him when he died 2 years after he was born. His mother was the top geisha back then and saved up a lot for their future. Unfortunately she died while giving birth to him, thus he lives with his famous grandfather Jaraiya-sama. Known for being top pervert and the greatest fanfiction author to the books Icha-Icha-Paradise. Baka Naruto!

Uchiha Sasuke, 16, the cold-hearted jerk-of-a-leader. Known for his witty tactics and lack of emotion. Everything's still a mystery about him, but he's known for being heir to the great Uchiha fortune and being a royal pain in my---. Both his parents were the top entrepenuers of Japan owning two of the biggest companies- one that winged the Hyuuga Co, and another raking money up underground, but were killed 5 years ago in a fire. He shuts himself from the world and has such an ego- it'd make you wanna slap it out of him. Right now he lives in the famous Uchiha Estates with his two older siblings Itachi and Minami while his family business is run by his uncle Uchiha Obito and Itachi, whom he supposedly hates. His looks are intimidating, I'll admit, but he's too way over his head if he thinks I'll bend down to his commands.

And That is why people fear them so much. They control Konaha High like it's their little playground! And in the outside world they're portrayed as celebrities! If trouble happens to any of them, all five will target back with revenge. Sure they've got money and power, but hey, I've got brains! So I don't care. Heck, I'll be hear, waiting to take them on. I'm so sick and tired of them treating eveything worthless, those egotistic bastards. The only reason why the school board wont do anything is because they were paid not to!" She spat out.

Ino was still rambling on and on about what a terrible curse Sakura has put on them and their reputations as Hinata nodded intently.

"S-Sakura chan, what's the w-w-worst that they can do?"

"Worst it... kill me!" she said sarcastically, laughing. She cletched her hand on accident and felt the pain. "_Ow_..."

Hinata looked down to it as Sakura flinched, the cloth still on it. "What's w-wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Oh nothing, it's just my hand," she replied with a fake smile. Ino paused and looked at her cousin whose hand was throbbing in pain.

"A fracture!? Oi' Sakura, you have **got** to stop punching everything!" she said staking her cousin's hand to inspect it while they sat on the bench.

"Hah' like_ that's_ possible..."

* * *

"Psst, Kibaaa, Uchiha has been brooding all day!" Naruto whispered, "What the hell's wrong with him?" 

"I heard that." Sasuke merely stated looking out the window not making any slight movements.

"Neh', Sasuke... Has that girl been bothering you all this time?" sighed Shikamaru leaning on the table. "Tch, she's tough, but that attitude, it's too troublesome!"

"Yo' Shikamaru, you think all girls are troublesome! _"Ladies Man"_ my ass!" Kiba teased.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you Kiba. We all know your dog is way bigger than you_ body-wise..._"

Kiba glared. Akamaru barked as he layed by Kiba's chair, the boy petting him.

"Hm, it's the first time a **girl,** has challenged the F5! Usually they love us!" the blonde spoke out ruffling his hair.

"Apparantly not this one..." replied the eldest handing him a cup. "Tea?"

"What's up with you and tea!? Anyway... Hah', Sasuke won't go hard on her. The _"Great Uchiha" _has lost his touch! I mean, even a GIRL could be able to stand up to him!"

Quickly Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the neck pinning him against the wall as he stared him down. "After I'm done with our female problem, _you're_ next." he warned with a glare.

"Well I'm SORRY your HIGHNESS. Did I HURT you!?" Naruto responded, angering the Uchiha more. He threw him down as Naruto landed with a hard '_thud_' and walked back to the window in his regular state.

"Bitch is gonna get **it**."

"Sasuke, don't be so harsh. Oi', let's say we go out tonight. To free your mind," Neji suggested, "We already know what's in store for her. And besides, one of her friends really look familiar..."

"Oh, the one we past by? With the dark hair or blonde? The blonde was FINE!" said Naruto rubbing his butt. "Geeze Sasuke, dattebayo!"

"**That** **girl** waspretty cute too, wasn't she Sasuke? Uh... whats-her-name?"

"Tch', I don't care about her name. I care about revenge." Sasuke said angrily. He stared at the window more, though his mind filled with her. '_Pink... how annoying.'_ **"I Hate Her."**

* * *

_Things I did today:_

_Get irratated. Get annoyed. Get even._

_Bwuahahahaha!_

_Take that Uchiha!_

_And although hurting him made me quite satisfied..._

_I am now completely terrified of their revenge._

Sakura thought as she lay in her bathtub. She lightly caressed her hand as the pain had lessed.

_Ah, nothing like a cool fresh bubble-bath._

_Away from everything,_

_especially those aggravating jerks. Stupid leader._

_Even if he is, pretty cute..._

_WOAH_

_Where the hell did THAT come from!?_

_and What the hell am I thinking!?_

_**I Hate Him!**

* * *

- _A/N: and there you go. Hope you liked this chapter! Hope I'm not moving too fast... or slow.

but anyway, I have some surprises in store for all of you! So don't worry, it's not gonna be exactly like Hana Yori Dango. But anyway, I just really love that show! Go Makino + Domyouji!

Hm, I gave _something_ away in here... care to guess what it is?

**PS. No updates until more feedback/reviews! **

Ok bye:)


	4. When in Doubt

Sakura sighed. An early Saturday morning and of all the places she could be, here she was working. _'How tiring'_, she thought. _'Hardly anyone's come in today...'_

Another employee looked at her from a distance seeing at how silent she was all morning. Sakura fidgeted while putting up new stocks of cupcakes in one rack and mochi in another. _"Ughhh!"_ She heard her gruff.

"Oi' Sakura? Are you alright? You don't... seem yourself today." she asked tapping her on the shoulder. The cherry blossom turned around and gave her a faint smile.

"Ah, I'm fine Ten Ten. I'm just, really tired..." she replied.

"Tired, huh? No you're not. Something's bothering you... isn't it?"

They walked to the tables both taking a seat as the shop had still remain empty, seeing that they could use a break. Sakura looked at her fellow employee knowing it was no use lying to her. They've been best friends for years, Sakura and Ten Ten, often switching roles in taking care of eachother. The brunette moved a piece of her hair away from her eyes tucking in behind her ear. Sakura gave her a questioning look, wondering why all these years she stuck to her normal hairstyle. Two pigtails in a bun, it screamed _Panda Bear_!

They met when they were younger, Sakura 7 & Ten Ten 8, becoming inseparable every since. And that's what she often called Ten Ten while she cried on her shoulder. Ten Ten called her _Pink-Blossoms _for fun, but both nicknames haven't been used in awhile. They knew eachother's strengths and weknesses, both growing up in nearly the same circumstances. Sakura being teased for that huge forehead while Ten Ten has often been criticized as a weakling. Both weren't exactly from rich families, but unlike Sakura, Ten Ten still had her parents there. As both used to go everywhere together, that changed when Sakura's parents put her in rich Konaha High, while Ten Ten remained at a cheap public school. Atleast they still worked together!

"Gahh! I hate school Ten Ten!" she suddenly blurted out. Her best friend was taken back, looking at her surprising emotion. "Everyone there are big jerks! So powerful with money- Tch'! Why those ruthless bastards, hurting everyone, hating everyone, they...they-"

"Neh' Sakura, what did you do _this _time!?" Ten Ten cut off while sighing. She knew her best friend had an innocent look, but her mouth never seemed to shut up from the things she was **not** supposed to say.

In Middle School, things were quite... hellish, for the both of them. Sakura often got into fights and breakouts. However, girls hardly were the case, as she often got involved with beating the boys.

"Wh-what do you_ mean_ what did _I _do this time!? Hey, it's not my fault those... those... _BOYS _know of nothing else but themselves. Now they're out to get me! Can you _believe_ them!? Wanting to hurt a _**girl**_! Ugh!"

Ten Ten couldn't help but laugh a little. "Hey, you're the one bullying them around! You basically pick on boys, if you ask me. Besides, who are these 'boys' you're talking about?" she asked enlightened.

"..stupidfrickenannoyinglittlef5..." she mumbled, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"What? I can't even hear you! Sakura!"

"The F5!" she yelled out abruptly. Ten Ten gasped.

"EH!? Ano, F5!? Sakura, you have got to be kidding me! Famous Five? Five-for-Fighting!?"

"Ah, hai. **_Them_**." she spat out bitterly.

Ten Ten gruffed. Even though both girls weren't in the same schools anymore, F5 was pretty hard to miss. Besides, they were famous sons & heirs to the wealthiest families in Japan. Of course everyone knew them, who didn't!? Everyone basically feared them too. She placed her hand on her forehead as Sakura's news was starting to give her a headache.

"What did you do to anger them!?"

"Um well, I was making my way out of the staircase and just when I opened the door... in the most inappropriate time... it hit him, **hard**. I would like to say that he should watch his step, but I already said the rest." she replied, quite proud of herself.

"Him? Who's 'him'?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT!? You banged the leader's face with a **door!?**"

Sakura nodded.

"I-I can't believe you did that! Please... don't tell me nothing else happened." she said hopefully. Personally, she was terrified of them too. Often Sakura would talk about all the cruel things the F5 did in school, troubling people, seeking revenge. She knew of their power.

"Well... I sorta got carried away... and told him off. But hey, I... received a threat! And thankfully not a beating on-the-spot." she replied sarcastically. Ten Ten stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Transfer. Transfer! Transfer to another school. Who knows what will happen to you!? They're not some weaklings like before Sakura!" already Ten Ten began shaking her friend, the anger exchanging from Sakura and now to the brunette. "You can't stay there! They-they'll get you... and eat you ALIVE!"

Sakura pushed herself from Ten Ten's grip and raised an eyebrow, looking at her. "What's gotten into you? Well anyway, you know I can't transfer, not now. I want my parents to be proud of me, even if they're not here... So I'm sticking to it! Just because they're F5 doesn't mean killing a person is possible for them. They can get me, whenever they want. I'm ready, I'm here!" she boast out.

"Anything is possible for them Saki!"

"Nanda, oi' Ten Ten, stop worrying. Hmp, I'm Haruno Sakura remember? Sure I've got a huge forehead, by I've got bigger strength than that! Bring them on! C'mon F5, show me what you've got. I don't take losing lightly..." she screamed pridefully into the air while Ten Ten sunk down. "F5, they don't scare me! They're just a bunch of egotistic-priss! Those** girls**!"

"_Girls, eh?_ Hm, I didn't know someone felt so strongly about us that way..." came an unexpected voice from behind the two girls. They were so riled up in anger that they didn't hear anyone at the moment. "Ah' nice to meet _you_ again. What was it- oh'... Sakura chan?" the boy smirked.

* * *

A/N: Bwuahahahahaha ;) Wonder who could _that_ be? Lol.

Tune in next time! Hana Yori Dango -

Boys Over Flower-

Naruto-

So in this case... Boys Over Sakura (for her name **is** a flower)


	5. Cake & Ice Cream

"H-Hyuuga Neji!" said both girls in shock. Quickly they bowed on the floor before the rich young master who looked at them smirking.

"Didn't expect me, neh?"

"I-iie," replied Sakura. _'Crap! First Uchiha, now him!? What the hell- I wished for bad things to happen to **them!** Not me!'_ She thought.

_'Waaaay to go forehead!'_ said here Inner Self.

_'Shut up! You're mouth dragged me into this mess!'_

_"**My** mouth!? YOU did all the talking!'_

"A-ah, gomenasai N-Neji san."

"Oi, you two can get up. It's okay." he replied, both girls now standing trying to give him a smile. "It was quite funny anyway. So we're girls huh? Ah', is it the **_hair_**?" he asked pointing to his hair neatly tied back in a ponytail. "It's **_the hair_** right? I knew it! Hah, it runs in the family..."

"No no Neji-san, not that! Your hair is f-fine!" stuttered Sakura. She didn't exactly know what to do in this situation, considering the fact that their group probably hates her now.

"Hai, i-it's... cute, Neji-san." added in Ten Ten. Neji was quite surprised and faced her.

"Cute, eh? Arigatou Gozaimasu." he replied with a slight bow and a smile. Ten Ten blushed a bit. "Oi, so Sakura... how's your _love_ for us? Considering school, I wouldn't exactly say it's in effect... or that it even exist. You hate us." he finished blandly, reading the truth written all over her face.

Sakura. The most obvious person ever.

"Ah, well, i-it's not like that... you see... um-"

"No use explaining Sakura, we know it was intentional. But although the F5 has been through this too many times, beating up person after person, it's interesting to see a girl for once hate us instead of being our fan. That gets tiring." he replied. He looked around the bakery, the two waiting on the sides and watching him. Both were still nervous, though feeling the tension ease a bit. Ten Ten stole glances at Neji, a smile curling up her lip as she nudge Sakura lightly in the arm.

"He's pretty...handsome." whispered Ten Ten.

"Whaaa?" Sakura gave a her a look.

"Uh _-ahem- _nevermind."

"Sasuke was pretty angry yesterday. It bothered him the whole time. But between us, as much as I want to prove you wrong on our account, it was pretty nice seeing him get beat in the face- just this once. Giving that _Uchiha_ what he deserved was quite... amusing, if you ask me." Neji said giving off a small laugh, barely noticeable.

"Ah' well, I really am sorry for that..."

"No problem." He picked up one of their specialty cakes, a Cherry-Berry Sprinkles delight pie-and paid Ten Ten at the counter (who was glad to take it, and to look at him) "Don't worry, this little meeting we had won't be mentioned...and- Oh! Well, I have to go. But back at school on Monday, nothing has changed between us, alright?" He made himself clear as Sakura nodded.

"Hai."

"And Sakura, do me a favor will you? Fly a punch at Kiba and Naruto too, the next time you see them."

"Nande!? It's enough getting in trouble with your leader of all people..." she replied, quite startled and annoyed of the memory of Sasuke.

"Hm, yoshi. Guess I'll do it on my own then." he shrugged. "Well, arigato Sakura, for the cakes. Hey you, uh..." he pointed to Ten Ten as she too pointed to herself, "what's your name?"

"Me? Oh- I'm Ten Ten!"

"Hai. Arigato Ten Ten. Mata-Ne, Sakura! Oh, and please tell that blonde friend of yours that another member of ours think she's pretty cute. Sayonara." he waved while he left out the door with the two girls staring in shock.

"Did Neji-san..."

"One of the F5 members..."

"Thank us?"

"Talk to us?"

"Laugh with us?"

"Didn't beat us up?"

"Wow..." they said at the same time.

_'Blonde friend? ... Ino!? What the hell?'_

* * *

"What the hell's taking him so long!?" Kiba grumbled. He felt his stomach rumble and rubbed it tiredly. "I'm so hungry! C'mon Hyuuga, get ov-"

"Yo'. Gomenasai." he replied while coming into view. The four were startled by his appearance, shocked that he came so quickly and unnoticed. "Here's the food." He held out three plastic bags and set it on the table, the others digging into it quickly.

"Alright Ramen!" cried out Naruto cheerfully seperating his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!"

"Ramen, again!? Neh' Naruto, why can't you order something else!? Your ramen... it's too troublesome."

"Oi Shikamaru, stop grumbling. There's also sushi. Here..."

"Hey, give us something will ya!? Akamaru and I need it more than you guys do! Man, I'm so hungry I could eat like a dog!"

"Well technically, you already_ do_ that."

"Yo' Neji, what took you so long?" asked Sasuke, bored and emotionless as usual.

"I had some... run-ins. Oh, and for Sasuke- a cake."

"A... cake?"

"A cake."

"With rainbows, sprinkles, and ice cream!"

"Desert, yeah!"

Not saying a word, he looked down at the cake with horror, trying not so hard to gag with every bit of it's piercing sweetness and frosted delight.

"What, you don't want it?"

"No." he replied monotone and stood up, hands in his pockets walking away from the group.

"Really Sasuke, if your friends buy you something special, you might as well take it. Hmp, you don't want it, then we'll eat it. Besides, it came as a gift from a certain someone named... Sakura-chan." he mocked, freezing the boys in their tracks as all looked at Sasuke, standing so still with his back faced towards them. "Now we know where she works. Good thing, neh' Sasuke? We could maybe drop by sometime, as an early punishment." He smirked.

Sasuke loved punishments... and payback.

His fist clenched and he gritted his teeth. "Throw it away." he replied coldly then continued on his way. _Stop tempting me!_

* * *

"HEh? Ano, Neji-san!? Sakura, Hyuuga NEJI came to the shop today!?" Ino yelled out surprised. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"For the last time Ino, YES!" she replied while shaking her head.

"I- I can't believe it! I mean, this is Hyuuga **Neji** we're talking about... and he was actually nice to you! And I thought he hated you... US... because _YOU_ dragged me into this mess!" she pointed an accusing finger at her cousin who gave back an annoyed look. Must this woman almost _always_ include herself in problems!?

"Hey, you're not even_ in_ this mess. It's MY mess, stop over-exaggerating." She popped another cherry into her mouth and plopped down on Ino's couch, noticing a huge stack of magazines by it. Apparantly, F5's pictures were on every one. Sakura sighed at her cousin's_ inner fangirl_. Sadly Ino was like the rest of the students in Konaha High; wealthy, fashionable, an obsessive teen.

Taking the recent July magazine that was released a month before school started, Naruto & Sasuke's picture were on the cover. The two boys backs faced side-by-side as one gave out a peace sign and the other giving off a nonchalant stare; she flipped through a page in which a small interview was given with the two:

_Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke, two amongst other members in the famous F5._

_As many fangirls, and fanboys, everywhere worship their name and the very grounds they stand on!_

_Stop by the studios to share some interesting details whilst on their way to another movie premier._

_Q: Ohayo Gozaimasu Naruto-kun & Sasuke-kun! We are so happy for your drop by!_

_N: Hai, Ohayo!_

_S: Ohayo._

_Q: Ano, school starts in August neh? So tell us, how has summer been so far?_

_N: Great! Jiraiya-sama and I just came back from Hawaii! Man it was so awesome, the beach, the babes, the-_

_S: Oi' dobe, get on with it! We leave in 5 minutes!_

_N: Sasuke! Yamare yo!_

_Q: Ok ok, well we certainly don't want to start a fued right now, so let's talk about something more... personal, say? If that's okay with you..._

_N: Yeah sure!_

_S: Hn'_

_Q: Okay, so... rumors tell us Naruto-kun that Jiraiya-sama has tried to set you up numerous times, especially with women 5 years older! Is that true? Have you ever been in a real relationship with any of them?_

_N: Ahhaha, yeah he has. Demo- those old ladies look like hags! HE's the one that just wants them... or Shikamaru. And no, I've NEVER fallen in love with any of them._

_Q: Ahh, so that's it. So you're a bachelor then? And Sasuke-kun, what about you? We've heard that you were linked to many celebrities, and not only that but was once engaged. To whom and are you st-_

_S: -interrupts- I don't talk about that._

_N: Teme hates that subject. But yes, both of us are bachelors now. Well, more of Playboys, neh' Sasuke-kun!_

_S: Hn'. Naruto, the time. Let's go._

_Q: Ah well, thanks for that very brief interview. We hope to talk with you more in the future. Arigatou Naruto-kun & Sasuke-kun! Sayonara!_

_And there you have it ladies (and gentlemen) both are single and free! So go on, hit the clubs and dance floors and maybe one of these young entrepreneurs will let you into their worlds to be their very own princess!_

She sighed in disgust. People actually _liked_ them, _loved_ them, _worshipped_ them!? How naive people came to be these days. Now even the worst people in the world get praised for the things they do!

"Ino-pig, I don't know why you read these kinds of stuff..." she threw the magazine back into the pile messing it up and tons more came sliding down one another, "but I wouldn't even buy it if I were you. They're a waste of money, much less time."

"Ai' forehead, you're too bland and boring. And stop messing up my neatly piled magazines! Besides, the F5 are like, so awesome! It would be a dream come true to be in Sasuke's arms, being called Miss Uchiha in the near future..." she wooed, her eyes turning into hearts. Creepy.

"Baka, keep dreaming..." she replied rolling her eyes. And she finally remembered the last thing that Neji mentioned. "Wait, as much as it kills me to admit this... you just might have a chance. Neji mentioned something about another member thinking you were really cute, that one time on Friday..."

"WHAT!? Ar-Are you serious? Really!? YES!" she squealed with delight. "Who? Who was it?"

"I don't know, he didn't say..."

"Ooh, I bet it IS Sasuke-kun! He's probably going to finally realize that we were meant to be! Heshallbemineandweshallbetogether forever!Maybehe'llaskmeoutandthenwe'dbethetopcoupleinJapan,theverybest! Right Sakura? Right!? And then- and then-," she ranted on as Sakura could no longer bear hearing her, much less even understand the words coming out of her mouth as she sighed and grabbed her things, heading out the door.

"Alright well, I'm going home now. It's already 7, so see ya Ino!" she waved, her cousin still ranting on something about '_marriage_' and _'uchiha babies_'.

-

The weekend was coming to an end. He was still annoyed.

_Pink_

-

School days were almost here again. She was being fearless.

_Jerk._

* * *

Hm, **R'n'R. **

_Hawaii? _YES, because I live there. So...

Mahalo Nui Loa :)


	6. Flower Amongst Thorns

**AN: **Most _italicized _are thoughts of the characters. However, if they are_** italic and bold**_, they are used for emphasis.

_I really wished..._

_I really wished for a quite life._

_That high school would just come and go, with no hesitations._

_I really wished..._

_That I would be strong. And let **no one** bring me down._

_I really wished..._

_Until that day,_

_Where I stopped wishing._

_W__hen I got involved in their game._

**Monday.**

"Haruno Sakura! Haruno Sakura received the black notice!"

"Haruno Sakura!"

The halls chimed with 3rd & 4th years running up and down the corridors announcing the newest gossip in Konaha High. Students from each class clashed and murmured, whispered of knowing Sakura & even hating her. Others were more interested in the upcoming consequences, seeing as how this was the first time that a girl had gone against the F5. They all scattered class-to-class still talking about the subject at hand.

"Oi, Ino! Isn't Haruno your cousin?" mocked one of the older girls of the F5 clique. She raised an appeasing eyebrow, Ino feeling the sudden glares on her back by other girls surrounding her.

_'Hinataaa, where the hell are you? Get me away from these girls!' _She thought, looking around for her newest friend to escape all the mockery. Sadly she was nowhere in sight. "Oh, uh... Sakura? N-no... She's, just an acquaintance."

"_Really_? You two always introduce eachother as cousins. Explain_ **that**_ Yamanaka!" demanded another.

"D-demo, we just say that because... you know... she just wants to be known as '_god Sakura, don't kill me'_- **rich!** Yeah, she's sooo poor, she needs_ **me**_ to act as money! Tch' _**forehead girl**_..." As much as it killed her to say that, she hoped that sometime in the future, Sakura would understand. _'I'm sorry Sakura... I can't help you.' _she thought, having deep regret of everything. The other girls laughed along, proud of what Ino was becoming.

She hated it.

- - -

She silently walked into class half an hour late with her head hung low. Feeling the piercing stares and disgust, she walked over to where her table was... or supposed to be. And now it was gone. Angered inside as the teacher told her to sit right on the cold hard floor, giggles from girls and snarly remarks from school jocks as were the start of torture for her.

As the class had ended students came up to kick her and leave, for she was still sitting on the floor because of the immense number of bodies and strength shoving her down. Being the last to get up she quietly walked through the halls, now even more eyes fixated on her. Ones that she was friends with, and others she didn't even know.

"Nan Desuka?" she blurted out to them, girls with _'ugh' _and _'ew's_ snobbing her, rolling their eyes at her. She turned around a corner where spitballs were now being _spitted_ on her body, clinging on pink strands of hair. "Leave. Me .Alone dammit!" she yelled, cheering and laughter buzzing all around. She ran into the girl's bathroom for sanctity, breathing hard from all the running. _'Kuso!'_

"Hm, ano- Haruno Sakura. Nice finding you here." she heard, 3 other girls emerging from the stalls behind her. One had a devious face on.

"Ami!" she shot back with a glare, Sakura clenching her fist and ready for a brawl. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing at all Sakura... she replied, walking next to Sakura to look into her reflection, fixing the wavy brunette locks tumbling down. "I'm just here to tell you... _you're wet_." A Smirk.

Ice cold water poured down onto her head soaking into the fabrics of her clothing as Sakura screeched.

"Oops." Ami said nonchalantly, waving a hand as both her comrades threw the buckets down in front of Sakura and walked out, leaving her into a whole new mess.

"_Kuso... kuso... Kuso_!" she said, walking down the exit staircase as water dropped down from her hair, shirt, & skirt onto the concrete. "What the hell is their problem? **What-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-people?**" she yelled out the balcony, birds just flying by. Punching the walls twice, little marks of blood coming out. "Stupid annoyance! Stupid-stupid-stu--"

"Could you _not_?"

She flinched at the voice, looking behind her to see a boy- a few inches taller than her- with the reddest hair she has ever seen, staring at her straight in the eyes.

"Could you not... tell the world of your problems? Everyone else here is filled with hatred, no one really cares."

She gulped, holding her hurt hand in and taking a step back. "S-sorry..."

"Ah... blood."

"Huh? A-ano, oh- that, yeah..."

He grabbed her hand as she was hesitant, lightly holding it in his palm as he reached into his pocket for a bandage wrap. Carefully wrapping and tieing it around she winced, though he didn't do much about her pain.

"Stop moving." he commanded. "Or I'm not going to help."

_'Sheesh, heartless much?' _She nodded in agreement and just stared at the complicated wrapping he was doing. He was pretty good, securing it so as to be fragile on her bones yet giving her hand space to move.

"Done." he stated , moving her hand slightly towards her lap as he picked up his bag and slowly began walking up the staircase.

"W-wait! Arigatou Gozaimasu, ano..."

"Gaara. Of the Red Sands High School." he replied, still with no emotion in his voice.

"Hai, Arigatou Gozaimasu Gaara-san. Uh, well, I'm-"

"Sakura. I've heard."

"Oh, yeah... you probably have then..." she replied, facing the ground as he turned around to look at her one last time.

"F5... are my hatred. Seeking revenge on them is my top priority. That, is what makes hatred wonderful."

Turning to leave out the door, Sakura was wide-eyed with shock and fear. This guy- that just helped her- why does he hate so much? She wondered, what might have triggered Gaara's feelings of revenge on the F5.

_'Heck, I don't blame him. F5 gets on everyone's nerves!'_ she thought.

* * *

**Wednesday.**

"Sakura..."

Ino looked down, too ashamed of what she has done and avoided the blazing glare of her cousin. Sakura stood across the room, her arms crossed around her chest furring her eyebrows.

"How could you make me seem so_** selfish **_Ino? Dammit, you can't even break through the barriers of what people think about you. You're so... _like them_!" she spitted out bitterly. Ino was taken back. "You're the same as everyone else in that school, you can't even stand up for yourself, much less stand up for your own cousin!"

"Well what the hell did you expect Sakura? For me to suffer along with you in this mess? I can't be as perfect and tough as you okay? Dammit!"

"Oh yeah? So explain to me why back in elementary I ended up getting beaten by a group of girls from saving your ass. Explain to me why I had to stand through those cuts and bruises just so that no one would touch your pretty little face. Explain to me why the hell I even wasted my time standing by your side."

"I said I'm SORRY okay?"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. Go home, and be like the rest of the fangirls in our high school. That's what you really are anyway..." she seethed through clenched teeth. Both girls were hurting inside, shown by their anger. Ino slowly got up and walked to the door, sighing while she left.

_Sorry..._

* * *

**Thursday.**

"Gahh, I'm sick of this! You are all so UNBELIEVABLE! -_Kuso- _You can all step on me, kick me, do whatever you want, but I'm not going to give up!" she screamed from the top of her lungs into the open space infront of her. "I am never going to lose to you all!"

"Screaming helps you... doesn't it?" said a voice, startling her to turn around quickly. "And still you come here to tell the world of your problems."

"Ah, well... yeah. Um, konnichiwa Gaara-san."

"Hi, Sakura. Your hand?"

She looked at it, the bandage which was taken off yesterday showed a healed hand, surprisingly no bruises. "Oh, it's fine. Thanks. Ano, I haven't seen you in awhile."

"You keep track of when you see me or not?" he asked in a mellow voice.

"Oh well...uh, I just meant that, since you would usually be staying in this Fire Escape, I would've seen you yesterday or something..." she stuttered.

"School isn't my thing."

"Um, okay."

Silence grew between them for a few minutes, Sakura desperately trying so hard to take out the remaining pie bits from her hair. She was running out of space on her clothes to wipe with, the sticky jelly clamping her hair together and frizzing her coat.

"I see you're still under their skin." he commented, noticing her attempts of becoming clean. "If going to the bathroom is that bad, use your saliva."

She looked at him like he was crazy to even suggest such a thing. Saliva? Yuck. It's like getting dirty all over again. "No thanks..."

"Neh' Sakua... so, tomorrow is _the_ day. Isn't it? You ready?"

"No _really?_ I_ totally forgot_!" she replied sarcastically rolling her eyes. "I guess I'll take them on. I have enough determination. F5 or not, they don't scare me." She bit her lower lip at the lie she had just said. Of course she was scared! As if this week of torture wasn't enough!

"We are moved by our pain and hatred to do something about the people that hurt us the most. You shouldn't be scared." he replied, staring at the blue skies above. She turned her head to him.

"Ano, Gaara-san. If you don't mind me asking, why do you hate F5 so much?"

"...because," Turning to face her, a glint of murder shown in his eyes, he stated, "Uchiha made my life into hell. I'm not letting him go so easy."

And she realized it. She wasn't going to fight the F5 tomorrow just for herself. She was going to do it for the others who felt her pain, who too was troubled by F5. She would side with Gaara, not backing down from what the boys will do. .

And suddenly, she pulled him into a hug, his face emotionless as she gripped him tighter. "Neither am I."

"Ano, Sakura... you're dirty."

* * *

_'Oni-san? So it is you... I thought we've lost eachother 10 years ago.'_ She smiled at the picture before tucking it into her worn-out music box and going to sleep._ 'I missed you so much.'_

* * *

x x x

_She... annoys me._

_Why hasn't she given up yet?_

_The students torture her, give her a hard time. _

_And- she's fighting back?_

_Who does she think she is?_

x x x

_I'm Haruno Sakura, and I won't let anyone- not even those F5 **jerks**- take me down!_

_I'm a flower, perched high up within the tree, where **no one** could reach in,_

_and where **no one** could make me fall so easily._

_Shannaro!_

* * *

**A/N:** Gosh this was a super long chapter.

I don't even like what I typed in it.

But anyway, the three separated parts were days. Thus these chapter happened on a Monday-- Wednesday-- Thursday.

Next chapter: **Friday!**

So now hit the** review** button... and start typing up a feedback :)


End file.
